


[KT]华章 - 5

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [5]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章 - 5

光一仍然对现在的堂本剛知之甚少。

早上他醒来时，剛已经在卫生间里开着水龙头洗脸了。光一急急忙忙地下床来，也想着抓紧收拾一下，或许可以赶上与剛一起出门。可他刷牙的时候，剛已经从烘干机里拿出自己的衣服麻利地套上了，似乎没有注意到衣服还是皱巴巴的。等光一在衣柜里找好当天要穿的衣服时，剛已经在门口穿鞋了。  
“我走了。”剛说着，手忙着系围巾。  
光一提着裤子从房间里奔出来，急急地追上剛：“你要去哪儿？”  
“回家。”剛说。  
“你家在哪里？”  
“现在只是暂住，还没定下来。”站在玄关处的人神情冷淡，显然是不想与光一说实话。  
光一欲言又止，最后只得默许剛继续这场离别。  
“有事的话就联系我吧。”他又一次开口，试图为这段关系创造继续下去的可能。  
剛点点头，表情却像是听了个黑色玩笑。“行啊，”他的声音里有浓重的嘲讽，“谢谢堂本董事长。”  
光一只觉得自己像是被关进了一个不见光的屋子里，总有拳脚来自暗处。可他的视野里有的仅是如墨的黑暗，所以除了受伤什么都做不到。  
可光一知道，这屋子里，除了他，就是堂本剛。关上灯的人是剛，对他施以拳脚的还是剛。只是光一不知道他这么做的理由。  
剛大概是在恨自己吧。光一苦笑着看着关上的门，更觉昨晚发生的一切都像一个梦。过了这一晚，他仍然不知道该去哪里找到剛。手上虽有剛的联系方式，但那也只是一串数字，不代表一个鲜活的生命。  
剛已经不是从前的那个剛了，他身上有难以消褪的敌意，也有令人心痛的脆弱。虽然剛试图用冷漠这一层外壳来掩盖，可光一就觉得，那都是假的，是伪装。  
究竟是错误的预判，还是过分发达的第六感，谁也说不准。

回到住处后，剛开始为自己做早餐。其实他不饿，也没有一定要吃早餐的执念。可现在他心烦意乱，不做些什么分散注意力的话，他就想扔东西和大叫。  
切粗条就好的腌萝卜被他切成了细丝，面包则烤糊了。打了个鸡蛋却倒进了装着牛奶的杯子里。一切都是混乱的。  
我在做什么？剛在心里问自己。  
“自己”沉默以对，不给他一点回应。  
明明做了一直都想做的事情，明明昨晚的自己也很舒服，明明……明明那么那么喜欢光一的，为什么现在自己却感受不到一点快乐？没有一点成就感？反而焦虑又崩溃，好像亲手毁灭了自己这十年以来最珍视的东西。  
剛丢下了手里的一切，缓慢地蹲下身去抱住了仅有的自己，终于崩溃大哭起来。  
陈设简单的屋子里，哭声撞上了玻璃杯、柜子、墙璧……又从四面八方折返回来，再次回响在他耳边。  
像是告诉他，这孤独，无路可逃。

光一开会时频频走神，一会儿放空，一会儿又掏出手机看。LINE群里倒是有人在说话，首席在和指挥讨论选曲的事情。泷泽偏好正统方向，但又不想太过规矩，本就犹豫不决。大仓倒是觉得不必拘束在老生常奏的那几首。两个人有些话不投机。相葉与横山努力地说些不相关的话试图打个岔。长濑也加入了他们，提议让堂本光一定——他既是乐团主要投资方，本身也是音乐学院毕业的，不算外行——但光一不能说话，越过指挥擅定曲目是极其危险的行为。其他人则开始顺着长濑的话开始回忆校园时代，总算是没让首席接着和指挥抬杠了。  
原本以为此事已告一段落，光一也试图再次将注意力集中在面前的会议里，可秘书给他发了消息，说是政府那边似乎有其他中意的指挥人选，看看是不是需要再和音乐学院那边商讨一下。  
“其他人吗……”光一喃喃自语，会议室却一下陷入了安静。  
参会的各部门部长都是与光一共事许久的人，非常熟悉自家董事长的作风——工作高于一切，一切服务工作。但今天他不仅进入会议室时就散发着一种罕见的颓废气息，还完全无心开会，隔不了几分钟就要看看手机，似乎是很挂心别的事情。这样不可说不巨大的变化让他们都很在意，于是所有人都对光一的一举一动非常敏感。而就在刚才，光一说了会议开始以来的第一句话，他们不可避免地认为是董事长想要做些点评，尽管时机微妙。  
光一也注意到了这不合时宜的静默，他看了看坐在圆桌旁的下属们，意识到了自己行为上的失误。  
“你们……继续。”他从喉咙里挤出一句话来，又低下头去。  
周围的人面面相觑，最终默契地达成共识，在无人专注的尴尬氛围里将这个会开完。  
剛始终未在那个LINE群里说一句话，仿佛并不存在一般。光一翻看了一会儿聊天记录，又去看群成员列表，猜测自己与剛是这个群里唯二不曾发言的人。  
从前剛并不是这样习惯沉默的。他有很多话题，也有很多新鲜事，还有很多谁都想不到的新奇点子，所以在他身边总会听见他在说话。可是剛说话是与其他人都不一样的，他一点都不聒噪，哪怕听他说上几个小时也不厌烦。他的故事总是格外新奇有趣，即便是最不苟言笑的人听完也会忍不住露出微笑。所以剛有很多听众，他也常常在说话，脸上带着浸透着夏日阳光的笑，无忧无虑地与周围每个人对视，将所有人悄悄拉入“堂本剛亲友大本营”中。  
“那个插班生还挺有趣的。”上学时，光一常听周围的同学这样说。  
尽管剛与光一是同一年入学的，可周围的人都称呼剛为“插班生”。因为他是跳级考入了音乐学院，学年和周围人并不相同。“插班生”这个名头并不好听，但剛似乎也不怎么介意。无论喊他“插班生”还是“剛君”，他都会笑嘻嘻地回应。  
那自己是怎么被剛吸引的呢？  
入学的时候就知道了同级还有另外一个少见的“堂本”。后来又听说“堂本”是跳级进入钢琴系的一位颇有天赋的同学。开学表演会上，“堂本”代表钢琴系新生弹奏了肖邦的66号作品，浪漫的乐章在他自由开阔的演奏下完全对得起“幻想”二字，即兴感十足。哪怕站在台下的中居教授生气那孩子擅自对大师的作品做了小改动，却也不得不承认剛是个天才，未来必将在那黑白交错的88键上完成属于他的辉煌。  
其实最初两个人的交集并没有很多。虽然同属器乐科，但学小提琴的光一属于弦乐系，加上一年生本身也没有参加校内乐团选拔的机会，其实大多数时间里，光一都背着琴拿着琴谱和笔记本独自穿梭于乐理教室和琴房。负责他们这一级小提琴新生的是在国内有“小提琴王子”之称的东山教授，虽然平日待学生很好，但指导起练习来可是相当严厉。光一既敬佩又害怕他，每次练习课都要打起十二分精神来应对。  
所以究竟是什么时候把精力分了那么多给堂本剛，光一自己也不太清楚。或许是那次月末小测，自己在教学楼外的榕树下练习等下要在东山教授面前演奏的曲子，剛来和自己搭话，他们才熟悉起来了。

“帕格尼尼？”  
光一正忙着对照自己在琴谱上做的笔记练习着换把，原本天气就燥热，练习也不太顺利，他忍不住在心里抱怨大师仗着自己先天优势写了其他人都难以完美演奏的曲子，不知为难了多少后人。在这样有些烦躁的时刻猛然被人搭话，他几乎是黑着脸去看说话的人。  
剛被这气势吓了一跳，抱着琴谱往后退了半步。他的大眼睛里流露出些许紧张，再开口时忍不住先吞了口唾沫，声音都有些怯怯的。  
“不好意思，我听到曲子有点熟悉就……”  
这在音乐学院是最普通不过的事。大师们的经典曲目大多都会被后人进行改编，用不同的乐器以各种各样的方式演奏，赋予其新的生命。很多乐曲就是对音乐没什么了解的人也一听就觉耳熟，更不说是音乐学院的学生了。光一自知是表情太烂吓着别人了，勉勉强强地应了一声：“是帕格尼尼。”  
“果然是啊，”剛立刻绽出笑容来，“原来小提琴的版本这么难吗？”  
那也没有。光一在心里回答。  
“这周中居老师布置给我们的也是帕格尼尼，没想到你们小提琴也在练帕格尼尼。现在我们都是‘帕格尼尼受害者协会’的了。”剛拿起光一的琴谱，举在了方便他看的位置，似乎是把自己当成一个人肉谱架了。  
嗯？这是什么奇怪的受害者协会？帕格尼尼老人家在天有灵知道了怕是要被气死。辛辛苦苦创作的曲子不能被好好演奏就算了，居然还要被说自己在害人，这是多么巨大的冤屈。  
但想到等会儿要面对的东山教授，光一已经顾不上考虑这种协会是否合理，全身心地投入练习。剛也没再说别的了，只安安静静地举着曲谱。  
说来也巧，大概是不用低着头费劲看谱子的缘故，似乎一直练不好的换把都可以轻松完成了。光一又练了两遍，终于满意地放下了琴。  
“练好了？”剛问他。  
“嗯。”光一出神了一会儿才想起来剛帮他举半天琴谱了，赶忙拿回琴谱和人道谢：“不好意思啊，让你拿了这么久。”  
剛不在乎地摇摇头，仍是笑嘻嘻的。“堂本同学拉琴真好听。我免费听了这么久，不亏的。”他说。  
光一愣怔：“你认识我？”  
“欸？”剛有些惊讶，“难道你不认识我？”  
两人无语对视近五秒，最后剛哈哈大笑，笑了一会儿才说：“我是钢琴系一年生堂本剛，你是弦乐系一年生堂本光一同学吧？”  
“你怎么会认识我？”光一注意点完全错了。  
这人还真是又奇怪又好玩，剛边想边打量光一的脸：“不愧是‘弦乐系小王子’，你长得还真挺帅的。”  
平素最怕听别人说自己长得好看的人瞬间脸红，又是挠头又是挠背却半天都不知道要说什么才好。“王子”什么的他不是没听人喊过，还以为只是小范围的玩笑，哪知道竟然都传到了钢琴系。  
真是丢人丢大发了。  
“王子和小提琴还蛮适合的，”剛又恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样，“这首曲子你肯定不会有问题的，快去找教授吧。”  
光一听他的话开始收拾琴谱，收拾了几下又忍不住抬头。他问剛：“你为什么这么有把握？东山教授很严格的。”  
剛一脸得意，他指指光一的琴谱，说：“你练的是帕格尼尼的24号作品，还有我这个名字也是24（つよ）的人帮忙，当然没问题。”  
这可是毫无根据的话，光一竟觉得有些道理，他对剛笑笑，说：“谢谢。”  
楼上的东山教授看两位堂本聊了半天了，终于忍不住出声打断他们。“光一，我太太可在家里等着我回去吃饭呢。你再不上来我就到你家吃饭了！”  
时间竟过得这么快，光一在心里感叹，抓起东西就往楼上跑。跑了一半，他突然停下脚步回头看了一眼，果然剛还站在原地，正看着他。  
剛显然没想到光一还会回头，他的笑容延迟了一秒才出现。  
“加油啊！光一君。”剛说，还朝他挥挥手。不像加油，倒像告别。  
光一却像吃了颗定心丸般冷静下来。他冲剛点点头，扭头跑上楼了。

“那个时候，我就觉得你们不一般了。”东山教授抿了口咖啡，笑得别有深意。  
剛失笑。都是十几年前的事情了，教授竟比他记得还清楚。  
“您不要开玩笑了。”他试图用客套话带过这个话题。但东山教授丝毫不掩饰地问他：“那你为什么回来了？在欧洲那么久，日子能不比现在舒服？何必回来又从头开始。”  
“是木村老师建议的……”剛努力地辩解着。  
时间竟可以将一个人变得如此不坦诚，东山在心里喟叹。“那还是木拓厉害，”他假意感慨，“我以为是光一可能复出你才回来的。毕竟那个时候你们的梦想不就是一起进乐团吗？”  
剛淡然笑笑，说：“怎么可能。他家连琴都没有，谈什么复出。” 说完他便意识到自己说错话了。  
果然，东山精准地抓住了话中关键：“你们已经见过面了？”  
“是啊……东京也就这么大，”剛尽量装作不在意，“我能逛超市遇到老师您，就能遇到他。叙叙旧嘛，也是老同学。”  
东山知道，剛在避重就轻。他倒也没兴趣把人逼得太紧，就转了话头去聊其他的事了。聊到半路，光一突然打了电话来。  
“关于新乐团的指挥，我有事情想咨询一下老师。您看现在方便吗？”  
“现在吗？可以啊，”东山看着坐在对面的剛说，“我在南青山这边，要把地址发给你吗？”  
剛被那眼神看得有些不自在。等东山挂了电话，他说：“老师还有约别人的话，我就先走了。”  
“不用，都是认识的人。”  
“谁？”剛感到一阵微妙的不安。  
“来了你就知道了。”东山故意卖关子。  
二十分钟后，同样不清楚情况的光一出现在了咖啡厅里。他环顾四周，快速地与剛对上了视线。眼神交换间，一丝苦涩弥漫在了两人心头。  
他们之间没说清的话太多了。  
放在咖啡馆角落的黑胶唱片机慢悠悠地切至了BWV1001，哀愁地伪装与这一切无关。

 

tbc.


End file.
